Bossman's Baby Girl
by Cherry Blossom Girl13
Summary: My name is Sakura and my mommy is Konan and my daddy is Pein and they lead a org. of villians. This is my experiance with them as an 8-year-old. Sakura/? Occ-ness! sucky summary! Please read! Character-s- death!
1. Mommy and Daddy

Boss-man's baby girl

**A/N: Once again it's just something new so please enjoy!**

I was so young that I didn't understand. I love my mommy and my daddy. I know they love me too. My mom shows it even when daddy is around. Daddy only shows it when me and him are alone. He calls me his baby girl.

I know my mommy and daddy kill people and I don't care. My daddy is the leader of an organization is what mommy tells me. I was hidden from daddy's organization until I turned 8. Today I'm going to meet all of daddy's workers.

My parents put a jutsu on me so the workers couldn't sense me. They both train me so I know all about fighting. I've been learning sense I was 4 but mommy wanted me to wait til I was 6 but daddy talked her into it.

My daddy left to assemble all of the Akastuki, so my mommy says. She puts my hair in two long braids that reach my booty! That's what my mommy calls it. My mommy and daddy wear black cloaks with red clouds. My mommy says I'll get one when I'm older. I mostly wear two colors: red and black.

I really don't look like my parents though. My mommy has blue hair with black eyes and my daddy has orange hair with black eyes. Me? I have pink hair with green eyes. The only way I was sure that they were really my parents was I have their attributes.

I have mommy's pale skin, and daddy's face. My daddy has a blood limit called the Rennengon. I have it too! My mommy can make origami and so can I.

My mommy comes in with cloths and hands them to me to wear. "You put these on and I'll be back, ok?" my mommy said. I smiled at her and nodded. She smiled back and left.

I took off my night shirt which is one of mommy's smaller shirts and my own pair of small black night shorts. I pulled on the red sleeveless shirt and the black flare skirt that went a little past my knees. I swirled around and it flowed around me. I laughed.

My mommy walked into the room and smiled at me. "Alright c'mon you little fairy. Let's go meet everyone shall we?" mommy asks. I stop spinning and laughing to run to her and grab her hand.

We smiled as she lead me out of the room. When we entered the hallway it was dark with only torches to light the way. I grabbed my mommy's hand with both of mine. She squeezed my hand gently.

We walked down a few hallways going left and right. I soon got too confused to remember where we were anymore. We walked for about 5 minutes until mommy came to a stop in front of a large door. It had no handle. I was about to ask mommy how she planned to open the door when she pressed her hand on it and sent chakura into it.

For such a large door it opened almost silently. When we walked in we stayed in the shadows and I heard my daddy talking. "I have called you all here to show you something spacial. If you so hurt or do anything to her you will be cut down. Understood?" my daddy said in a hard voice. I flinched at his voice. My mommy looked at me with a sympathetic face. She leaned down to eye level with me.

"Don't be scared of your daddy. He just has to rough to them so they'll listen. Your daddy is taking extra precautions. Your daddy doesn't want them to do anything they'll regret. He loves you too much for something to happen. You see you are a little girl and these are murders. They know how to kill in the most scariest of ways. But don't fear them. They will soon come to accept you." mommy whispered to me.

I swallowed and nodded. She smiled softly and rubbed my back then stood just as daddy spoke again. "Come in now Konan."

Konan is my mommy's name. Pein is my daddy's name. My mommy did a hand sign and tapped my slightly too large forehead. I felt my chakura be released. We walked forward toward the middle of the room. When we got out of the darkness and in view of the members they all turned to watch.

I felt them look at me. Some were hunched and others were standing tall. Mommy was right they all looked scary. I counted all the members.

One...

Two...

Three...

Four...

Five...

Six...

Seven...

Eight...

Then there was mommy and daddy. That made 10. Then I realized that mommy was no longer next to me. I looked over to were daddy was in the middle of the room, mommy was next to him. They both watched me.

I wanted to run and hide behind them but I didn't. I looked at the members again. They stared back. I took a deep breath. They seem to be waiting for something. For me to speak? To run away? To cry? With my luck I may speak then say something stupid then run away crying. Well you never know.

"Hello! I'm Tobi and Tobi is a good boy!" said a high pitched voice. It sounded like a child's voice not one of an adult's.

The man/boy appeared in front of me. He had messy brown hair with an orange mask. He was waving ferociously at me. I liked him already. I smiled at him.

"Hello Tobi."

**A/N: How was it? All the members are there and Itachi is only 13 so there! Also I'm sorry for my miss spelled words!Please rate and review and I will write more if you like it. If not then sorry for wasteing your time. Have a good day!**


	2. Meet the Akastuki members

Boss-man's baby girl

**A/N: Sorry for the wait!! Here you go, enjoy!!**

"Hello... um... Tobi want's to know who you are!!" Tobi exclaimed and started to bounce around. I smiled at him. "I'm Sakura!" I said rather proudly. Tobi nodded ferociously. "Leave her alone Tobi." A voice said. I turned and saw a man with long blond hair and blue eyes.

He turned to me. "Hey, I'm Deidara. Sakura right? Nice to meet you. I'm from the hidden rock village." he said. His blond hair covered one eye. I waved and smiled at him he was no more then a few years older then me. "Hi Deidara!" I said cheerfully. He smiled softly back.

I looked back at mommy and daddy. They continued to watch us like hawks. Then a blue man appeared. He had a large sword on his back that was wrapped up in wrapping. If you ask me I'd say that he was a shark that sprouted legs and learned to talk and walk. "Well Sakura, the names Kisame, Hoshigaki Kisame. I'm from the hidden mist village." he introduced. I nodded. "Hello."

I smiled at him. He smiled back to reveal rows of razor sharp teeth. I jumped back. Kisame didn't seem to mind he chucked. "Scared?" he taunted. I growled softly and huffed out my chest. "No." he chuckled again. I turned my head away from him. "Hmp!" I huffed.

"I'm Kakuzu and that's Hidan." said a man with most of his face and hair covered my cloth. From what I could see he had black eyes, that's all I could see. The man he pointed to had nice white hair pushed back nicely with bright purple eyes. Hidan stayed silent. I waved. He glanced at me for a moment before he looked away. I wondered what was with him but I thought it would be rude to say anything. So I didn't.

For an 8 year old I'm quiet intelligent. When I say intelligent I don't mean I'm as smart as a gennin, I mean I'm as smart as a special jounin. I know and for 8? I'd say that's interesting.

"_We're Zetsu." said a light voice. _**"Yeah, kid! Get used to it! Hmp!" said a rougher voice. **"Nice to meet you." Said one that was in the middle. I looked at the sources of all three of the voices. The man was a Venus flytrap.I stopped myself from say something like, 'what the hell', mommy would not be please with my language. Half of the man was black while the other half was white. The things sticking out of him were a forest green color.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Hello and likewise." I surprised myself by sounding calm.

The next one drew my attention. He had bushy red hair and a child like face just like me. His eye's were closed and he stayed away from the group. As I studied him I realized something, he wasn't breathing. My eyebrows ferruled. He moved. Maybe he was different like Kisame or Zetsu. I guess I'd find out later.

The final one drew my attention as well. He had long black hair pulled into a loose ponytail with some bangs in his face. He looked no more then 5 or 6years older then me. He watched me with what looked like a curious expression. He had deep black eyes. Deeper then daddy's. He looked older then he should. He had lines in between his eyes.

I smiled and waved a little at him. He nodded his hello. I looked around at them all. Mommy made them to sound scarier then they seem to be right now. Maybe their scary when their mad? I'm not sure. I scurried away from the group and to stand between my mommy and daddy. My daddy's workers talked among themselves whiled my mommy and daddy kept exchanging looks.

I watched the black haired one. He stayed away from the group mostly with the exception of Kisame. Kisame chatted on and on about what sounded like an old mission of his, I would assume. He nodded his head at Kisame then looked up at me. Our eyes connected for a moment then we both turned our heads.

I looked at my mommy. I nearly gasped. She was staring at me. I couldn't tell if she was mad, surprised or what! She raised an eyebrow. I'd suddenly had the feeling she would talk to me when we were alone. I was right of course.

When daddy dismissed the members mommy took me to my room. She sat me down on my bed and kneeled down in front of me. She had a questionable twinkle in her eyes. She smiled wickedly. "Sakura... do you like Itachi?" she asked. So his name was Itachi. Itachi what? I wonder.. I shrugged.

"I don't know." I answered. "How do you know if you like someone?"

My mommy's smile widened greatly. "When you get a tickling feeling in you gut and your eyes seem to want to watch him at all times."

I was dumb struck. It was so hard to look away from him when we left and my tummy tickles just thinking about it. Could I really like him? I'm only 8. It makes no sense. The most important thing if I do like him, which I don't think I should, is does he like me too? I may never know.

But my silents was enough for mommy.

**A/N: How was it? I know how unrealistic! I want to give y'all a heads up! She will become a teen soon and that's when the drama intensifies! (maybe) Thank you for reading so far!! Have a nice day!! Rate and review please!!**


	3. To real to dream

Boss-man's baby girl

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update!!! Please enjoy!**

I felt very cold. I open my eyes. My room was engulfed in darkness with only the slight moonlight to light my room a little. I stood up wobbly and turned off the fan and returned to my bed. I closed my eyes and pulled the covers up to my chin. I was wiped out. I trained the whole day with my father and that was a large challenge. I train with him 15 hours each day everyday almost.

I've been doing it sense I was 9. That was a good 6 years ago. I'm still not used to it. I've learned a whole lot from it though. I became an officially member of my dad's organization last year. No missions yet. No partner yet either. I see the other Akastuki members all the time. They are all really nice to me. They act like body gauds! It's insane! They're like over protective older brothers!

There is... one... that I don't mind watching...! You remember when I wasn't sure if I liked Itachi? Well I... found out that I did when I started to train with dad. All the members came out to watch! Itachi came and sat in the front! That was the beginning of all the drama! And....

I shot up. I must have fallen asleep... I sighed. I got up and got ready quickly and ran outside to meet the Akastuki members and my parents outside in front of the base. "Well about time sleepy-head." my mother said not even turning to look at me. "Yeah sorry. I didn't get much sleep last night." I apologized. My father looked at me with a soft gaze. After a moment it was gone and he had his battle face on.

I ran out in front of him and bowed respectfully before getting into my battle position. Walking past my mother I noticed the soft smile on her flawless face. I heard the members call out ridicules things. "Wo! Go Sakura! Kick his ass!" Deidara yelled. "Go on little blossom! You can do it! Give him a good hit in the kisser!" Kisame joined. "Got all bet's on you, girl! This is your day!" Kakuzu yelled. I smiled slightly and shook my head.

Then I head it the last thing I expected to hear. "Happy 15th birthday, Sakura." he said softly. I turned to look at Itachi. He remembered my birthday? Omg I think I'm falling for him all over again. He had a calm look on his smooth face. I turned my head away from his black pools of darkness. They suddenly disappeared for he knew the fight would start soon. I smiled. The calls had froze to a halt. I had the desire to slap my forehead. They all forgot my birthday. What idiots.

I looked at my dad and could have cried at his thoughtful expression. Then the calls started up again, well the song did. "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Sakura, happy birthday to you!" they all sang. I could easily pick out their voices. My mother started to laugh. My dad still had a thoughtful expression. I wondered what he was thinking. But I had no time!

I charged at him with a chakura enhanced fist! He dodged easily. I growled and continued to strike at him at a stead beat. When I drew back one of my fists I grabbed a kunai quickly and stabbed forward at an unstoppable speed. My fathers eyes widen slightly as the kunai went through his shirt and into his arm. That was until he turned into a puddle of water that quickly evaporated!

I cursed my stupidity. I searched for his chakura signal. It was nowhere. I turned just in time to catch my fathers kick to the stomach. I used some of my chakura and sent it coursing into his leg numbing it out. I sent him flying. He land gracefully but leaned to his other unharmed foot. My attack didn't even faze him! I hate it when he does that!

I gritted my teeth together. My father did some hand seals and then bloody water came from the sky. My father works better in the rain. This is his blood rain. The blood of everyone he's killed, gross! I kept a calm expression. He sees right through it. They all do. They know that blood gets under my skin like a maggot on a dead body. I know gross comparison but still!

For some unknown reason I hate the blood yet I see it almost everyday. The hair on the back of my neck stood up. That's not good. Everything else drowned out with the blood. My father blurred in a bunch of different shapes. Did he catch my in a genjutsu? I formed the proper hand sign. "Kai!" I called. The genjutsu was canceled.

I lunged toward my father and tackled him to the ground and disabled his Rennengon. I smiled. I had finally won! Yes!!! I jumped up and down. Everyone came and congratulated me. I felt so full of pride. Then suddenly I realize that something was so terribly wrong. I'm nowhere near my father's power...

My blood froze. I... I stared in horror as everything disappeared. I was suddenly very cold again. Cold? I thought that...

My eyes snapped open. I couldn't breath. I felt a cold hand on my throat. My arms and legs were numb from being in that weird postion for so long. I looked at a black mask. I stared in horror. Where is everyone!? Why aren't they here!? Wait! How did he get in without getting detected? Oh come on! This base is filled with the strongest 10 people on the planet so far! How could none of them feel this?! I thought came to me. I needed to get away and warn the others.

With the little energy I had I used it to poke the pressure point on the elbow to make him pass out temporary like 5 minutes maybe less. I took a deep breath and ran as if my ass was on fire! I swung the door open and ran down the hall and opened my parents door and rushed inside. If one got in others may have too! My parents lay there still. They looked like they were sleeping... were they dead!?

I ran to them. They... they're frozen... but how...? That's how he got in! He froze time! But no human can do that! I ran from the room and down the hall and stopped a all the other members doors. They were all the same, frozen solid. I ran to the last one. I hid my chakura. That thing is most likely looking for me now. I opened Itachi's door and ran in. He sat there sitting up with his hands covering his face with only sweat pants and a loose black T shirt on.

I ran to him. Why am I the only one not frozen?!? "Itachi! Itachi please wake up! I need you! Please!" I cried to him. I shook his cold shoulder. He remained still. I began to cry. My world was suddenly replace by a dark home. I looked down to see blood stains everywhere and two bodies, one man the other woman. They both had the Uchiha symbols on their back. Itachi stood there staring at the dead bodies sadly.

I shook my head and called out to him. "Itachi! Please you have to help me!" he turned shocked. "Sakura?" he asked. I nodded and stepped toward him. "Itachi! We're in a dream! We have to get out! Someone's in the base and tried to kill me! We were all frozen in time! Wake up! That's the only we'll be free!" I yelled. Itachi's eyes burned with anger. He release his chakura and the illusion shattered and we were back in Itachi's room.

I turned just as a knife swung by my head that rested against Itachi's leg. I screamed as I was lifted off the ground by two strong arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and put my face on the crook of his neck. Itachi ran through the halls still carrying me and released his chakura which jolted the others awake. They all soon got the idea and left the base. The last to leave was my mommy and daddy. They were both coated in blood.

**A/N: How was that? I hope it wasn't too confusing!! heh heh... anyway! Please rate and review!! Have a nice day!!**


	4. Easy to see, but knowing is better

Boss-man's baby girl

**A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry for the slow update!! Also hey Sadistic- Bitch thank you for the idea! I think I could do something with that! Thank you! Same with everyone else, if you have an idea then tell me and I think I could use it. Of course I will give you credit for it if you want! Thank you! Enjoy!**

They didn't look hurt. Then again they never do and sometimes on rare occasions they are. I stood up from the rock Itachi placed me on before taking a look around the area. My mother's hair flowed freely behind her as she limped closer to me. She was hurt! I looked at my father. There was a look of pain in his eyes. I looked at the other Akastuki. They were all staring in disbelief.

My mother stretched her arm out to me. "S-Sakura-chan..." she winced in pain. "Mother! Father!" I yelled taking a step closer. I looked over them. "What happened?!" I yelled taking another step closer. "We chased them off." My father said slowly. I looked him in the eye. I gasped! I looked over to my mother and gasped again! I narrowed my eyes slightly.

"Mommy daddy, what about Como? Is he ok?" I asked and looked worried. I looked over at the Akastuki. They looked confused. I shot them an unnoticed look. They suddenly followed and nodded. "Yeah, boss-man you said that you were going to get him." Deidara said. Mother and father exchanged a look.

"My dog? The one you both gave me? Please don't tell me you forgot him!" I begged. They exchanged another look. "I'm sorry dear... he didn't make it." Mother said. I narrowed my eyes. I looked around. "Mother! Father! Where are you?!" I yelled. The members glared and stepped closer.

"Honey? What are you saying? We're right here." Mother said. I glared at her. "If you are going to pretend to be my parents! Get your facts straight!" I hissed. They looked confused. "I don't have a dog!" I growled. They halted where they were. A gitty laugh came. I looked around. It came from the imposter mom. "Well aren't you the smart one. Now hand it over!" she snapped. I shook my head slowly trying to stop the boiling anger.

"I don't even know what your asking for." I snapped. The woman ran a hand through her hair. She looked over to the man. "Ohhhhh!" she turned to me with her whine. "Poor daddy dearest didn't tell his baby girl his little secret." she clicked her tongue twice. "I think the poor girl had the right to know... oh well! Easier for us!" she cheered and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

I looked around quickly.

The woman grabbed my arm forcefully. I tried to pull away. "Let go, you sour faced bitch!" I yelled. The woman narrowed her eyes dangerously at me. "Why you-?" she was cut off.

Someone grabbed a handful of the woman's hair. "Let go of my daughter, you pathetic waist."a growl came. I looked over her shoulder to see-

"Father!" I cried. His Rennengon blazed with anger. I tried to yank my hand away but she wouldn't let go. I heard a fierce growl and looked over to see my mother stomping towards the woman, her eyes also blazing with anger. "Mother!" I cried happily. Mother walked up and in one swift movement she brought her hand down in a swift chop and snapped the bone in the woman's arm.

The woman hissed in pain and let go of my arm. She tried to move away but momentarily forgetting that my father still hand a hand full of her hair. He pulled her head backwards to the groundand forced the back of her head to the ground. He lifted her back up and tossed her over his shoulder like a used tissue. Her limp body flopped to the floor like a ton of bricks. Then she was gone in a puff of smoke.

Mother turned to me and grabbed my shoulders gently yet firmly. "Are you ok?! Did they hurt you?!" she yelled looking over me like I'm a child that couldn't look after myself. My father turned and walked over to me as well. I swallowed painfully. Mother looked at him before she moved away. He stood in front of me and the first place he checked was obvious.

He lifted my chin slowly and looked at my throat. The fire in his eyes came to life again. He ran his figures over my neck. He narrowed his eyes and charged towards the man. From his reaction I'm guessing that I have a purple mark on my throat from being choked before. I looked down. I bit my lip and began to think. I didn't really think of anything important.

_Flash Back:_

_I shook my head. "No!" I refused. My mommy shook her head. "You have to." she said. My shoulders slumped. My mommy smiled softly. "Don't you think he'll like it?" She asked softly. I shrugged nervously. She cocked her head to the side slightly, still smiling. I gave in and went towards the meeting room._

_Daddy was talking to the other members. When he finished up they began to talk amongst each other. I ran past them catching their attention. "Hello, daddy." I greeted, oming to a stop in front of him. He looked down at me. "Hello, Sakura." He greeted back. I smiled at him. In the corner of my eye I saw mommy walk in and add to the staring with the other members._

_They've known about me for about a year now. They don't seem to mind me being around. I feel like they have taken the role as the big brothers. I don't mind at all. I really like them and now I have other people to talk to other then just my parents. Don't get me wrong! I love my parents to death! It's just that at lest I can talk to other people then just them._

_I took in a large breath. "Look... I did it this morning." I said and closed my eyes. My daddy kneeled down to get a closer look. I opened my eyes quickly. My fathers eyes brightened. He smirked. "The Rennengon..." he mused. "Good job." he praised. I soaked in his praise for he doesn't give out much. I smiled brightly at him._

"_Well... I guess its time for your training to begin." he said and stood up and walked to the door. I followed after him like a lost puppy._

_Flashback over._

That was when my training began. I looked over at Itachi. He walked over to me and sat down in front of me. I sat down too. "Hi..." I said shyly. "Hello." he said cautiously. I bit my lip. I felt his pure black eyes pierce through my soul. "I'm sorry I entered your dream!" I blurted out. I covered my mouth with my hands.

Itachi looked down. "That's... ok." he started. "But how did you?" he asked slowly. I stopped. How did I do that? My brows furrowed. I shrugged. "I... don't really know..." I confessed softly, unsure if he heard me or not. Itachi nodded slowly showing that he did in fact hear me. "Also... how did you know it wasn't you parents?" he asked. I looked him in the eye. "Comming right out of a battle, my daddy would have his blood limit on. My mommy also didn't have the flower in her hair. That's how I knew. But I had to be sure." I explained. He nodded slowly, thinking over what I said. I looked up at my parents. They were whispering to each other.

I looked down. What are they not telling me? I have to find out.

**A/N: There you go! Did you like it? I hope you did! Have a good day! Please rate and review!**


	5. Real

Boss-man's baby girl

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm alive! I'm soooooo sorry for the slow update! Here Please enjoy this!!!**

We went back to the base. We all did a few clean sweeps through the place to make sure there was no one else left inside. Then my dad put up a barrier to hide the base and to notify him if someone entered or left the base. I closed my door and climbed into bed. I was too awake to sleep anymore tonight. I brought my knees to my chest and stared at bed cover.

I closed my eyes.

"_Well aren't we the smart one. Now hand it over!"_

I flinched and opened my eyes again. I continue to think about what had just happened.

"_Ohhhhhh! Poor daddy dearest didn't tell his baby girl his little _secret_."_

"_Secret"_

"_Secret"_

I held myself closer. They have a secret they hadn't told me about? I frowned. But why? What is so important that they couldn't tell me? It must be bigger then telling a five year old that you kill people for a living. I closed my eyes again.

"Sakura?" a voice called.

My eyes shot open. I looked around the empty room. "Sakura-chan." the voice said again. I shivered. "Who-who's there?" I called softly. "It's me, Sakura-chan." said the voice. "Who?" I asked looking around the dark room. "Where are you?" There was a soft laugh. It sounded so familiar.

That laugh... it's mine. "I'm right here, Sakura-chan." the voice said softly. I jumped. I blinked and there was a girl that looked just like me. But then at the same time we were different. My hair goes to my waist but this Sakura's hair only goes to her jaw. I have usually bright green eyes while this Sakura has dark green eyes.

I stared in horror. "Who are you?" I whispered. She smiled. "I'm your second soul." she said. MY WHAT!?!?!? "I-I have a-a second soul? What? How?" my mind was so messed up that I couldn't think straight. She stared at me with a dark expression. I suddenly realized that her hair was not pink, it was black. I blinked.

"Everyone is given a second soul. A second soul is the opposite of our Real. You are my Real. Everything that is you, it's the opposite of me. For example, our hair, color and length. When a Real is out cold or in a great state of panic, their second soul can take over. Most aren't strong enough. I have the power to talk to you in person. Not all can.

"If you were out cold, I could take over and save your life, if I wanted to. I couldn't before because your dad blocked me away. I could not help you no matter what. Your father got distracted so I could help you enter Itachi's dream world." she explained. "Wait! You did that!?" I asked. She stared at me with hard eyes. "Of course! You don't have the mental capacity to _link _with other people. Only I do!" She hissed.

I flinched. She frowned even more. "If I wanted, you could be in great danger, and I could just let you die!! I'm not dependent on you! It's the other way around! Don't you dare forget it!!!!" She hissed. I flinched again. Her face turned calm.

"I'm one of the very few that can speak to our Real. Let alone see you in this form. If I get stronger, you do too. And the other way around." she said more calmly. I nodded. "But, why did my father block you out or whatever you said." I asked cautiously. Her eyes grew hard. This time I feared for my life.

"Because he's afraid of me!" she hissed. I froze. My dad isn't scared of anything!... is he? Suddenly the look him and momma shared when I was talking to Itachi flashed into my head. My brow knitted together. Are my parents really scared of me? I looked at the other me. She was staring at me with hard eyes.

"I have to go. Don't tell anyone that I'm free. Bad things will happen and I wont be the cause of them." she warned. Then she closed her eyes and disappeared. I stared at where she was not more then moments before. I blinked. This is kind of scary. I laid down and closed my eyes. I only have a few hours left to sleep. I bet dads not going to have training this morning.

_Dream:_

_I followed dad outside. He turned to me. "What do you know of the rennengon?" he asked me. Nothing. "Not much." I whispered shamefully. He stared at me for a moment before he nodded. He then started to quiz me. The other members and my mamma came out to watch._

_I knew that my bloodline had already been deactivated. It's tiring to keep it on. I have no idea how my daddy can do it. It didn't take long for me and my daddy to start training. I was sure he was going very easy on me. I jumped back to avoid a kunai going through my skull. In doing so I landed on my foot wrong and I head banged a tree._

_It felt as though my head cracked open. It was a searing pain. I opened my eyes to something warm falling between my eyes. I saw spots. Of red. I was on all fours looking at the ground. Little droplets of blood were in front of me. My mommy and daddy and the other members came to my side._

_I could see my pink hair. Suddenly it was a lot shorter and black. Only for a moment before it returned to normal. I blinked and started to sway. I landed on my daddy's lap. He looked down at me with an unreadable expression. He did a few hand signs before pressing his middle finger and his pointer on my forehead. It stung a little but when he move his fingers, he wiped the blood away._

_I smiled at my daddy and closed my eyes._

I shot up. I must have fallen asleep. That was one hell of a dream! Then I realized, that wasn't just a dream. That really happened to me. I sat there looking at the light that peeked through the curtains. I blinked. Was this a sign?

**A/N: There you go and also thank you to Sadistic-Bitch for the idea. It's not exacly what you said but I got the idea from what you said! Thank you lots!!!!! Please rate and review! Have a great day peoples!!!**


	6. Damn Womenhood

Boss-man's baby girl

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update! No one really reviewed so I didn't update. But I guess I will for the ones that did review. Please Enjoy!**

I wasn't sure what to think at this exact moment. What else has my parents kept from me? Are they really my parents? Well, yeah, because I have dad's blood limit. My head hurts. Suddenly, there was a knock on my door. I looked over to see my mom walk in. She was in her uniform already. Her hair was made up.

As usual my mother is beautiful. I turned my head away and laid my head back down. The bed shifted as she sat down. She started to rub my back soothing. I felt like I could fall back asleep.

"We going out today." she told me. That caught my attention. I shot around to face her. "What?" I asked. Momma smiled lightly. "Your dad and I need to go somewhere to focus and discuss. Hidan and Kakuzu are going to the Village hidden in the Waterfall, Zetsu is taking Tobi out for more training in the forest, Itachi and Kisame are going to the Leaf for another attempt at the Kyuubi. You need to stay here with Deidara and Sasori." she told me.

I looked down. "Fine." I muttered. Momma sighed and patted my knee. "Hang in there, sweety. Everything will be sure soon enough." she said as she walked out, closing the door behind her. I watched her leave silently. I wished she and daddy would come back and take me with them. To tell me what they aren't telling me. So that we can be a family.

I've always been close to my momma by nature. I always know that daddy loves me. I do. But with daddy, I feel as though I need to prove my love and loyalty to him. I need to. More then I need to love. They are the only ones I can love. Of course I love Itachi, but he can NEVER love me back. But, I've accepted that. It's all ok. Besides I don't think daddy would like me dating one of his workers.

To tell the truth, I think his head would explode if he found out that I was dating Itachi, he would go berserk, I bet! They don't mind the rest of the workers being big brothers. More then that.... I'm not so sure. Momma was supportive of my first liking Itachi, but she most likely thought it to be a childhood crush and has now forgotten about it.

I don't mind though, I try not to. I want to be as selfless as I can. I think. I don't want to be needy. My parents have enough to worry about. I shook my head and got up. I went out and down the hall. I went into the livingroom like room. Sasori was on the love seat reading and Deidara was spread out on the couch molding clay into a bunch of different animals.

I walked in and plopped down on the floor next to Deidara. He instantly sat up and made room for me. I scooted up and sat next to him. We started to talk about their recent missions. After about 2 hours, Sasori finished his book and joined our conversation. After a while, I lost track, we got into talking about last night.

Deidara told me about his dream. I guess he was dreaming of his death because he's said that he went out with a bang at least 20 times.

Suddenly, my stomach growled. I blushed and stood up. I got up and walked into the kitchen. I got a bowl of cereal. I munched softly and thought about Deidara's dream of death.

When I was done the barrier that surrounded the building opened and 2 people entered. Itachi and Kisame. No 3rd life sign. They must not have gotten the Kyuubi. I looked over the door and waited as their chakura signatures grew closer. The barrier closed behind them.

They walked in and did not look pleased. I cocked my head and smiled at them. "Got your butts kicked?" I asked innocently. That earned me a light glare from Itachi and a headlock from Kisame. He ruffled my hair. I pushed him away finally. I growled at him. "Don't mess with my hair!" I growled. He roared with laughter.

Kisame headed off to his room. Itachi was looking at a picture of all the Akatsuki. I headed back to the livingroom. When I felt it. Wet, gross. My period. I wanted to pass out and die. If Itachi saw this....! my face grew red. It's almost as if it was planned. Itachi comes 'home' and I get my period! Great!!! Now, I just want to stab someone.

I was about to turn to head to my room to change when I was stopped. "Sakura-chan! Say cheese!" I looked over as a light was flashed in my face, temporarily blinding me. I saw stars. I blinked rapid fire.

Suddenly, someone grabbed my arm and lead me. I stumbled. I blinked blindness away to see Itachi. He took long strides down the hall. When we got to my door he opened the door and nudged me in. I looked back at him and blinked. He cocked his head gently. "Change your cloths. If you don't they'll stain." he said to me.

**A/N: Sorry, if there are any boys reading this! I don't know why I put this in. I guess for comedy. Oh well. Please rate and review! I need 5 reviews to update. If I don't get them, that'll be the last update. HAve a good day!**


	7. Run away

Boss-man's baby girl

**A/N: Yay!! People love it!! :) hehe! Sorry for the slow update! here! Enjoy!**

I swear that at that moment, I died. Itachi shut the door. Yep, I most certainly died. How did he know?! Was he disgusted?! I would! Now, I want to cry. I walked into my closet and grabbed a new pair of shorts and some underwear. Momma stocked me up for my period til... lets see...

1....

2....

3....

Oh yes. Til I die.

Because I'm a wimp I don't wear tampons. Wimp. I know. I grabbed a pad and ran to my personal bathroom. When I finished my little problem solving game, I stared at the door. I don't want to go out there now! But if I stay locked up in my room. They'll come to see what the problem is. Unable to do things on their own, they'll bring everyone.

If Itachi walked into this room, my heart will stop, or explode. Either one. Then I will be sure to be dead. Hehe. I smiled at the thought. Not because I want to die, I will if Itachi sees me like this again, but Deidara talking about his dream. Him going out with a bang! My heart exploding! Bang!

I'm sick and twisted. I know.

I swallowed my pride and walked out of my room after throwing my dirty cloths in my wastebasket. I walked back into the livingroom area. Sasori and Deidara were arguing about true art. Kisame was grumbling about something in a low voice. He glared at the ground. Itachi is nowhere in sight.

Part of me is glad for that. The other, is sadden. But I swallowed the sadness and walked into the cave that lead out of the base. I can come and go as I please.

I walked out to the edge of the barrier. I unlocked it. Now the whole base knows that I'm leaving. I stepped out and filled the whole in the barrier back up. It was a cold afternoon. Well, the wind is cold but it's hotter then blazes out here. It felt good. I'm now wearing my favorite outfit.

It's a red halter with black clouds on it. Sowed by momma. Then black baggy pants with red clouds on them. Also sowed by momma. The black wasn't the smartest of ideas but hey! What can I say? I stuffed my hands into my pockets and walked through the forest that was my get away when I couldn't handle it in the base.

I once ran away when I was 10. I had never seen my daddy so scared. When I saw him, I was scared to death that he would be furious at me. But no.

_Flashback_

_I ran out of the barrier. Doing so, triggered the defense in daddy's mind. By just leaving without makes my daddy think it's an intruder. Not someone leaving. I knew this but just want to get away!_ _Daddy had gotten mad at me earlier. I don't know what I did to make him so mad. It scared me a little. He had frowned at me and told me to leave him. Momma glared at the ground but didn't defend me. I must really screwed up this time._

_So I did the only thing I know how to do. I ran. Away. Part of me wished that they would forget about me. The other wished that they would feel bad and come and find me. Bring me back home. To the safety of their arms._ _To the safest place I know. Their hearts. Hmm... maybe I should just stop and wait for them._

_No matter how much I wanted to stop, I didn't. I continued to run as fast and far as my legs could carry me. This is the first time I had ran away before. Mommy and daddy must be worried. I started to cry. Big salty tears._

_When all my energy had finally left me, I slowed to a stop. I sobbed all alone in an unfamiliar place. I sat down. For a long while, I cried alone. When I could manage, I looked around to notice that I don't know where I am. It's late at night. I can't figure out where I am. I started to panic. I'll never get home! I'll never see mommy or daddy or daddy's workers, my brothers! I'll die out here!_

_So I sat there for what felt like hours._

_Then, I started to run again. I don't remember which way I came from. I was just plain frightened. The sounds of the night scare me. It was freezing cold out here! I finally came to an opening in the trees. I was filled with hope. The base is in an opening but the barrier makes it invisible._

_I walked through to see the base. That must mean that daddy isn't fueling any chakura into it to kept it protected._ _I ran to it and ran inside. The lights and everything was on. The coffee table by the Love seat was knocked over._ _"Momma! Daddy!" I called. Silence. I walked through the whole base. No one. They all left! Without me! Because I was a bad girl! They don't love me anymore!_

_I went into mommy and daddy's room and cried. Just cried. "Mommy! Daddy! Where are you! I miss you! Please! I wont be bad anymore! I'll be good!" I cried and sobbed loudly. I sobbed and sobbed. In my mind I picture Momma and daddy standing by me smiling and holding me close. The warmth turned cold because I was alone._

"_Mommy!!!! Daddy!!!!" I screamed. My lungs burned in pain. I wish I never ran away. I wish I wasn't all alone._

"_Sakura?! Sakura! Pein! She's in here!" I heard my momma's voice. I looked up. She ran to me with open arms. Her face was streaked in tears. "Don't you _ever_ run away again!" she cried into my hair. We held each other close. "Mommy! I'm sorry! I'll be a good girl! I won't run away! I swear!" I cried into her shoulder. She squeezed me tightly one last time before pulling away._

"_Go to your father, Sakura." she whispered to me and wiped tears from her eyes. __I nodded and looked over her shoulder at daddy. His eyes showed relief but his face remained impassive._ _More tears came to me. "I'll be your little girl forever, daddy!" I cried and through myself into his arms. He lifted me up and held me close. The other members stood behind daddy. All looked relived. _

_Daddy held me closer. "Please, don't leave again. Please." he almost sounded to beg but his voice was steady. His face was on my shoulder and I felt the warm drops. _

_1..._

_2..._

_That's 2 more tears that I want daddy to cry because of me. I stayed with mommy and daddy for the next 3 nights. I never left their side._

_End flashback_

I smiled at the memory. It was very scary at the time, but now I smile because I know my parents love me so very much. I was walking through the forest when I was attacked.

**A/N: So....? How was it? Yay? Nah? let me know! sorry if pein seems a little sappy!! Anyway, Rate and review! Have a good day!**


	8. Importaint Note

**Authors Note...**

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating, a close friend of mine is in the hospital and is dying. I need to be with him. I'm sorry, I will update as soon as I can. I'm sorry don't loose faith in me. I will update as soon as I can. Thank you for reading this. I will try to update soon. Have a good day everyone. Thank you for your support.**

**~Cherry Blossom Girl13~**


	9. Iemata

****

Boss-man's Baby Girl

_ninjafox369- Thank you for understanding. Don't worry about my friend. He's ok now._

_SakuraXEveryone- It's ok. Thank you for understanding._

_dark-angel-of-the-past- He is better now, thank you._

_Dipped in Pocky- He did survive. Thank you. I know what you mean, I used to love SasuSaku too. That's a good idea, and well, this next part is for you for giving me the idea!_

_cherrysakura12345- Thank you for understanding. ^.^ I know I'm gonna love this chapter! Thank you, I still hope I have fans considering the wait..._

_Dark one of the light- Thank you. There is no need to worry. He's ok, now. And yes, Tobi is funny._

_-obsessed-kunai-- I did. Thank you for the wishes. ^.^_

**A/N: I am so sorry for the extremely long wait. Cloud healed, he's ok now. I don't know what happened but he... well, cheated on me and I've been trying to cope. Then he went to date my BFF and I felt terrible and sad. The two of them just broke up and I cut off all connection to him. Thank you everyone for worrying. I love you all, thank you. Please enjoy, finally!**

* * *

I whip a kunai out to block the shiriken that come whizzing at me at an amazing speed. With the petty every day weapons out of the way, I spot where the shiriken came from. A red headed girl stands before me. She is glaring white hot daggers at me.

"Wrong move, sister." I growl and charge at her. She brings out her own kunai and the weapons clash. She aims for my stomach and I bend inward to avoid the possibly devistating blow.

I swipe at her neck and miss by a mere inch or so. I'm mush faster then her. It must come with living with unpredictable S-ranked criminals...

"Where is Itachi Uchiha?" the girl demands. I blink, momentarily pausing in my assault.

"Itachi?" I mummble. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because I do." Someone snarls. I spin around, astonished that someone was able to get behind me undetected.

"Wha-" I stop mid word, his hand around my throat. I choke on reflex and grab his hand around my throat and tug, trying to made him release does not yield. I plant my feet against his chest.

"Let. Me. Go!" I wheeze, pushing away with all my strength. My body is longer then the blood crazed boy. I feel his nails scrape my throat and I fall away. I catch the ground with my hand, push off and flip through the air before landing on my feet a little ways away from the boy. Like clock-work.

I back away when he takes a step towards me. I grit my teeth and charge toward him.

_Daddy...._

I avoid his sword and punch him square in the chest as hard as I can. I hear bones crack. The bone grunts but other then that shows no sign that he felt my blow. Have I ever mentioned that I hate it when I deliver a painful blow and no one reacts to it? That really sets my blood a boil. I mean, a kick in the pride.

_"Let me out." _a voice in my head says softly. I shake my head as the boy back hands me. My mom would be pissed if she knew. I was just pimp slapped. Daddy'd be mad too, I guess.

"No," I grunt aloud.

_"Do it!" _my inner self hisses loudly in my ear.

I shudder, my head pounding. "NO!" I scream.

* * *

**Pein's POV**

We walk back into the base, Konan's eyes dancing around, mischievously. She says nothing, but she doesn't need to. We walk in and instantly look into the living room. Deidara and Itachi are watching Kisame and Sasori thumb wrestle. I shake my head as Konan cocks her head thoughtfully. My eyes scan the room for my beloved daughter. She is no where.

I reach out silently with my mind to find my daughters chakura. It's not in the base. It is off in the far distance. Not moving.

_Daddy..._

My little girl's chakura is wild and thrashing. I feel the darkness on the borders, dancing around like a wave. Coming in, then fading away only to rise again, more precise.

Her voice echos through my head. I snap my head in the direction of my daughter's chakura. Konan heard it too through the link that connects our minds. Itachi and Kisame fall silent. Deidara and Sasori share a look.

"Was that..." Deidara whispers. "Sakura?"

No one responded. I couldn't open my mouth, something was wrong. I don't want to cage Sakura up in the base, but I am always uneasy when she is out there. Especially if Konan or myself am not with her.

Sakura's power level spikes upward dramatically and I realize what is happening. Sakura's second soul is being released.

_Iemata. _E-ma-ta

She is being released. That means Sakura's life is in danger. My thoughts came to a halt when I realized I was charging through the forest with my darling at my heels and the four other Akatsuki not far behind. We close in on the convulsing chakura signature. Fear rolls off my lover as she sends me her worry. Sakura hurt.

When we get to a break in the trees we are right on top of the flux of power. Sakura is facing us, her head bowed. It's dark now, the clouds so thick it hides the sun in the mid evening air. The darkness rolls off my little girl in waves, strong enough to knock the unsteady off his feet. A girl on the other side is a perfect example. She stumbles backward from the sheer force of my daughters power.

My eyes fall on the younger Uchiha. His eyes are wide, although they are blank. He was staring right into her eyes. Iemata must have gotten 'hold of him and is now keeping his outer mind in her dark world, no telling what she is telling him, or doing to him.

His body only moves now on pure instinct. Iemata's mind control powers only work really well on Uchiha and Yamanaka because of their ability to enter once mind, whether it be to cast a genjutsu or to have control over the body.

I've even heard she has the power to enter ones dreams. Who knows what she could do with that gift? Or curse is a better word for it, perhaps? I shake the thought away.

"Itachi," Konan calls. "get your brother away from Sakura! Iemata is killing him!"

She was right. The blood that appears on the corner of the boy's mouth was only proof. Iemata is attacking him in his mind and so now, his outer body is paying for it. He must have bitten his tongue.

Iemata is more of a danger then I thought. What a fool of me not to prepare my precious daughter of this monster...


	10. Clear up with Itachi

Bossman's Baby Girl

**Pein's POV**

Iemata laughs humorlessly. "Daddy is so precious to my darling little Sakura. Ne, Daddy dearest? Do you love your baby girl just as much as she loves you?" Iemata looks into my eyes. I close up the fear I know she would be able to see. If there is anyone that you are not suppose to show fear to, it's Iemata. She works best off of fear. It is her power over people's minds and their fear that makes her one of the most dangerous kinds of fighters in the world.

She attacks those with her mind. She is able to attack those who are weaker then her power of will. And if there is anything in the world that Iemata has a lot of, it's will power.

She grins. "What? No? Oh how cruel, Daddy Dearest!"

Her grin falters slightly. I narrow my eyes. Sakura's life force is pushing through the dark pit she was forced into. My baby girl is trying to get out, trying to win. Atta girl.

After the course of quite a few hand signs, accompanyed by my beloved wife. We move in to attack.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I open my eyes. My head pounding. Ouch. I sit up slowly to find that dirt was sticking into my face. Disheartened, I rub all the pieces of dirt off my face. What the hell kind of party was I at?

Suddenly Sasuke's face appears in my mind's eye. Uchiha Sasuke. He is Itachi's little brother. And I... Iemata she... I could feel her breaking through my subconscious... she was taking over my body. I... I called for my daddy... did... did he come? Did he get here in time? What in the world did Iemata do?

"Sasuke?" I ask, suddenly, jolting up so quick that the blood rushes to my head and makes me dizzy. I put my hand on my forehead to steady myself. "Woah... dizzy." I mumble.

Someone chuckles lightly next to me. I shake the fuzziness away to see my dad knelt down next to me. I blink at him dumbly for a moment before he says, "You are a klutz. Like your mother."

Mom snorts somewhere behind me. "Asshole." she grumbles then returns to what she was doing, but I didn't notice. I was staring at my father. The man I idolize.

"Daddy, you came for me." I whisper. "Like that night I ran away-which was totally stupid of me- but you were mad and yet you went out to look for me anyway."

My dad looks confused. "Why would I not go out and look for you?"

I open my mouth to reply but nothing would come out. I close it for a moment in thought. My daddy does love me, even though he's got to be hard core for the other Akatsuki... but he loves me so why wouldn't he got out and look for me?

"He wanted to make sure you didn't cause any trouble for the outside world." Iemeta's cold voice echo's through my head.

"Wh-What?" I say aloud without looking thinking. My father raises an eyebrow and I feel heat rush to my face. Why do I choose to be stupid now? In front of my dad?

"Cause you're stupid." Iemeta says simply.

I narrow my eyes. "Dad, I'm not talking to you, sorry. I'm talking to Iemeta. And it's not pleasant." I sigh.

My dad twitches but nods in understanding.

"Now, Iemeta, what did you do to my body?" I ask, glaring at the dirt.

"Took it over, duh!"

"No duh is right! But why?"

"To kill the Uchiha."

"Why?"

"For the fun of it."

"No one kills for the fun of it!" I snap.

"Hidan does," Iemeta says.

I blink. "Well, that's different. Besides-"

"Kisame does. Come to think of it so does your loving daddy dearest." Iemeta says thoughtfully, her dark green eyes wide like this was news to her. I know I walked right into that one but I couldn't stop the anger from building up inside me. I feel the tears of anger prickle at my eyes. My face growing red.

"Shut up! He's not like that at all!" I snarl, unable to control the tidal wave of emotions that were washing over me. Iemeta was wrong. My father is not like that at all!

"I guess you would think that. He never told you about-"

"Sakura," My father's voice cut out whatever Iemeta was about to say. Not that I minded all that much. I'm kinda curious as to what she was going to say just so I could prove her wrong... but I'm also afraid that there might be something out there about my dad that is truly horrible and bad that I would just rather not know. "Ignore Iemeta- whatever she is saying- and focus on me for a moment." he orders in that 'total athority' voice of his.

I take a deep breath and focus on my father. "I'm sorry about that, dad. I'm ignoring her."

He nods. "Good, now tell me, how do you feel?"

What a strange question to ask. "I feel fine, dad." I say solidly, gazing into his black ringed eyes. "Why?"

"Because..." my father says slowly, "Iemeta does... terrible things to the mind. Horrible things. Not only to her prey but to her host as well. Even though you are in control right now- Iemeta is still a threat."

"Your daddy knows what he's saying. I'm oh so dangerous." Iemeta snickers. Her voice sending a cold chill down my spine. How bad is Iemeta really?

Iemeta snickers agian, lowly.

"Very."

* * *

I follow my parents, Itachi, Kisame, Sasori and Deidara back to the base quietly. Not wanting to drawl any attention to myself for the rest of the day. Day? Screw it, I'll be happy if they forget I exist for an eternity.

Sasuke woke up and his red haired commrad brought him to safety. He seemed awfully dazed and didn't seem to understand what was going on but when his eyes connected with mine, I knew that wouldn't be the last time I saw Sasuke. Somehow, I think he's gonna be really mad when he hears that Itachi was there the entire time he was asleep.

This would normally be something Kisame and Deidara would joke about but for whatever reason neither had even commented as the girl promised that she would find him again and left with the younger Uchiha.

I glance at my crush to see him facing forward with an emotionless look on his face, he looks lost in thought. What could he be thinking about? Me? Normally, that would make me gitty... but this is a much different circumstance.

Kisame glances back at me, I spot in the corner of my eye. He must of noticed my staring for he slowed down to keep pace with me.

"You alright, kid?"

I look to the uncharacteristically sober shark man. Suddenly remembering my first impression of my now somewhat brother. I shake the nostalgic feeling away and shrug. "I guess. Why is everyone so quiet?"

Kisame looks at me like I'm stupid, which really doesn't surprise me all that much. I know the reason, I just don't... want to admit it. "You were totally wacko earlier and the boss is... well pissed." he says bluntly with a shrug.

"You stay out of sight and quiet when the boss is mad." Deidara says, looking back at me. His large blue eye revealing none of his thoughts. Does he think I'm a freak?

"Not all of us have the luxury of knowing the boss wont chew our heads off for being retarded. Only Tobi has that." Sasori says lightly. I can tell he's trying to lighten the mood. A short laugh escapes me despite myself.

"And occationally Hidan." Itachi adds monotoned.

I glance at the elder Uchiha but he's not looking at me, he's focused on the entrance of the base. Great, does Itachi hate me now? I can just feel my mood crashing into rock bottom, finding a hole and sailing all the way into the deepest, hottest parts of hell. No way of coming back from that is there?

"Everyone," dad says, "pack up. This base has been compromised-" I flinch but my dad doesn't look at me. "-we leave in 20 minutes. Be ready or this base will collapse with you inside." With that, he storms inside, not even turning to face us. The four members follow inside obediently.

Mom gives me a one shoulder hug. "It's okay, baby girl. Go get packed, we're leaving." she pulls away and heads down the hall after my father. I watch her leave.

"Does dad hate me?" I whisper, loud enough for her to hear.

She pretends not to.

* * *

My daddy collapsed the base and lead us deep within the water country to the next base we will be staying at for a while. As we all got settled in, I realized that Iemeta had gone silent and when I called out to her I was promptly ignored. Which really sucks because that seems to be the theme today.

Ignore Sakura.

As I put the last of my cloths in the drawers, I glance at the door, my thoughts turning back to Itachi. Was he mad that I attacked Sasuke? I hope not because there is no way I can make up for that.

I gather my courage and head out, down the hall to Itachi's room. The door is closed but I can hear Itachi moving about inside. I can hear his closet door be pressed up against and his cloths being put on hangers. I raise my hand to knock but am cut off.

"Come on in, Sakura-chan." Itachi says in that low monotoned voice of his. I jump slightly and try not to open the door too quickly in fear of being too painstakingly obvious.

I close the door behind me and turn to see Itachi's room all unpacked and neat. He's sitting on his bed, staring at me. I lean against the door and cross my arms over my chest.

"Are you mad at me?" I finally ask after a minute of silence. Itachi blinks those Sharingon eyes slowly.

"Um, no. Why would you think that?"

I sigh. "Because it felt like you were trying to ignore me the entire time we headed to the base, got packed and came here. Even now it feels like you don't really want to talk to me."

Itachi looks into my eyes. "Sakura, I apologise. I did not mean for it to appear that way. I am truly sorry."

"So you're not mad at me?" I ask hopefully.

Itachi shake his head. "No."

"Then the entire time, you were... deep in thought?"

Itachi smiles lightly. "Yes."

"Can I ask what about?"

"Yes."

"Will you answer truthfully?"

"No."

"So you wont tell me."

"Correct."

"Will I get more then one word answers?"

"No."

"Is it about Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"It was?"

"Hn."

"Is that all you're gonna say about it?"

"Hn."

I pout. "Damn."

Itachi smiles lightly again. He stands up and walks over to me, putting his arm around my shoulders as he opens the door. "How about some dinner?"

I nod defectively. Still sad that Itachi wont tell me what he was thinking about. "Yeah, sure."

"Sakura," Itachi says as we head down the hall toward the kitchen. "trust me. Whatever I was thinking about you are better off not knowing about."

I look at him but don't question him, knowing that was to be the end of our previous conversation. He looks down at me and gives a wink as he continues to lead me to the kitchen. He pulls me closer after a moment of silence. "Good girl."

**A/N: Sorry that it's been so long since I last updated. It's been so hectic with school and everything. I'm on break right now so I might be able to get another chapter out before it's over. It's Christmas Eve here so I would like to wish everyone a Merry Christmas! Let me know what you think! Rate, review and have a great day!**


End file.
